The present invention relates generally to sliding door panels for enclosures and more particularly to door panels for tub and shower enclosures.
Most conventional tub and shower door panels of the sliding type are of tempered glass for a water barrier, light transmission and cleansing ease. Because of their fragile nature, they are usually framed using aluminum or other non-corrosive metals. These frames are undesirable from an aesthetic point of view. Hence, aesthetic quality of a tub/shower door may be enhanced if a method and apparatus can be devised to eliminate door frames, especially when more than two panels are used so as to increase the width of an entrance when the door panels are in a fully opened position.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for a sliding door assembly having at least three frameless door panels.